A Few Bugs in the Plan
by gothamcity29
Summary: The master criminal the Green Hornet and his nameless valet are in Bellwood trying to uncover an alien gun smuggling racket.


BEN 10: OMNIVERSE/GREEN HORNET: A FEW BUGS IN THE PLAN

MAIN

Ben Tennyson

Rook Blonko

Green Hornet

Kato

VILLAINS

Psyphon

Century City a small but industrious town where a car chase ensues with a large black limousine at the front of it all. Another car behind them has two men in masks with one poking his head and top half of his body out the car window. Also he pulls out a rather large weapon that doesn't even look to be of this world. One of these masked men fire at the black limousine but it manages to dodge. The limousine itself is the Black Beauty, car of the infamous Green Hornet and driven by his nameless valet. The Green Hornet must have uncovered something important and these men were sent to destroy him. He tells Kato, "Listen Kato if we don't do something about that gun, we'll get blown to bits." The gun itself is firing intense pulses of energy that can liquify solid matter. The Green Hornet uncovered a shipment of these guns came here to Century City. However he was unable to find out the manufacturer of the guns or where they were coming from. However he and Kato might be able to get the opportunity they need.

He tells Kato to slow the car down and let the others catch them or else they're going to destroy the city with that gun. Kato obliges which then gives the opposing crooks the capability of hitting one of the tires. The car swerves out of control and crashes into a light post with Green Hornet and Kato hurt but alive. Gree Hornet gets out of the car with the crook with the gun pointing it at him. So he raises his hands but turns to Kato who he makes a gesture at to stay in the car and feign death. Which he does so the Green Hornet stands there with the crook with the gun walking closer. He says, "Ha ha, the Green Hornet at the palm of my hand. Everyone in town always made you out to be a big shot gangster and yet we got you good. Too bad it has to end like this as me and some of the boys looked up to you Green Hornet. Oh well when you got to go, you got to go." Green Hornet backs up slowly with the other one following him. Green Hornet passes by Kato in the car who still looks like he is dead but that changes shortly. As the one with the gun passes by, Kato opens the door and uses it to hit him in the back.

This gives Green Hornet the chance to get the gun and use the butt of it to knock the crook out. While the other has an ordinary gun but Kato hits him with a shuriken that knocks it out of his hand. So then the two of them go to the other crook with Green Hornet demanding to know who made the gun and where it came from. He says, "I don't know who made them Hornet, honest. But the boss got them from Bellwood, you know that alien town. He bought a mess of those guns and that's the truth I swear." Green Hornet believes him but the police are coming so Kato knocks the other crook out and ties them both up. Green Hornet and Kato get back in the car with the alien gun and have to escape or they could get captured as well. However a tire is out but the Green Hornet is prepare as he presses a switch that ejects the destroyed tire and replaces it with a new one. They take off with the gun and the Green Hornet talks to Kato, "Bellwood Kato, that's where the guns are coming from. We need to get there fast and find out who is making the guns and stop them. Or else any two bit hood can have the city or the world for that matter in the palm of their hands."

Well now, they know where the guns are coming from which is Bellwood which as one of the hoods said has a decent alien population there. Which means one of the dealers could be an alien but that is not the worst of it all. Bellwood is home to Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix which could give the Green Hornet trouble. However to stop this gun racket Green Hornet and Kato have no choice but to go to Bellwood. As he said any crook or petty thug could get a hold of these guns and can takeover an entire city. So in order to stop the gun running the Green Hornet and Kato will have to go into the lion's den to get to the bottom of this.

Now then in Bellwood both Ben Tennyson and his alien partner Rook are fighting an alien on the surface of Bellwood. It's a giant monster so Ben matches it by transforming into Humongosaur to fight it. However even Humongosaur can not defeat it so Rook uses a combination of his Proto-Tool and his martial arts abilities to fight it. He seems to be aiming for weak spots to try and bring the monster down. That can give Ben the opportunity to catch him off guard, finish him, and deliver him to the Plumbers. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and uses his crystal powers to trap its limbs. From a distance Green Hornet and Kato in the Black Beauty can see the power Ben has and the training Rook has. Green Hornet says, "Well now we know what we're up against Kato. We just need to find whoever is making the guns and stop him. However we need to make it fast and not let the city or Ben Tennyson and his partner know we're here." Kato completely agrees as he says the city will indeed panic if the Green Hornet and his nameless valet are here in the city.

The Plumbers have arrived and Ben as usual pats himself on the back and tells Rook it's time for a smoothie. Before that however he does get a glimpse of the Black Beauty but doesn't give it a second thought. Both of them take their prisoner into custody with Ben realizing another job well done. However his grandpa Max Tennyson came on the scene and tells the two there is more trouble ahead. They take off and so does the Green Hornet and Kato as Green Hornet believes he knows where to start, which is Undertown.

In the Plumber HQ underneath Max Tennyson's store, Max goes over a new case that has been brought to light. There seems to be some gun trafficing in Bellwood with alien weapons heading out by the thousands. With locations being New York City, Los Angeles, and Century City as well. They're what Max calls Molecular Disentegraters and can destroy any forms of matter by destroying it at a molecular level. Which Rook can point out is very dangerous tech and if it fell into the wrong hands, the whole city or even the planet can be in jeopardy. So then Ben points out they obviously need to find the one making the guns and selling them ASAP. Max has a clue that the one making and selling the weapons is their old friend Psyphon. Which fits his new MO of no longer being a servant to an off world villain and really tryint to be his own man. So obviosuly then Ben knows their first stop is going to be in Undertown where a lot of alien misdeeds go on. Max tells Ben that's a good place to start but he wants Ben to watch their backs down there. With the scale of what they're dealing with there may be buyers coming from out of town.

Both young Plumbers understand Max and will do their best to be careful or at least Rook will. Ben will as usual go in with both arms swinging which puts Rook off with Ben and has to question his motives many times. In fact Ben's cockiness sometimes even puts him at odds with his own grandpa. Who like Rook wishes Ben would take his job and the fact he wields the most powerful weapon more seriously. However ever since he was ten years old Ben can never take his job like a mature teenager. While he has matured to an extant however when his identity weny public his ego shot and became a very arrogant person. However that doesn't mean he isn't a hero as he would still risk his life if the time ever does come for him to do so. So then however, the two young Plumbers begin their journey to Undertown unaware that infamous master criminal the Green Hornet is heading there himself.

Who by the way has made it to Undertown first and is strolling through the crowded streets with both the aliens and Kato a bit unnerved at what see. Green Hornet says, "It's alright Kato, just keep your cool and we'll be out of here in no time at all." In fact Green Hornet goes to a very hot spot here in Undertown where a lot of seedy deals go down. However it emits a gas for the customers to breath in that is harmful to humans. So Kato and the Green Hornet put on oxygen masks so they can move in freely. The Green Hornet with his hands in his coat pockets uses a strong kick to open the door to the place. The inkeeper demands to know who this masked man is and why he is here. As particularly in this part of Undertown, humans are not well liked. So then the masked man introduces himself, "I'm the Green Hornet at your service. I'm here for some information, tell me what I want and my associate and I will disappear." Everyone in this place tremble at hearing the name Green Hornet as his name has even been heard on other planets ever since Earth became an open system.

He is reguarded as the most fearsome criminal on this planet and even has the honor of being on the galaxy's top Most Wanted list. While he is flattered at hearing such a remark the Green Hornet wants information. He makes Kato bring the gun and explains many have been seen in his city. The inkeeper will tell Green Hornet what he wants but wants a little persuasion to jog his memory. Green Hornet pulls out Taydenite crystals in a little black bag, enough to keep him going a good long while. The inkeeper finds this very generous so he gives Green Hornet the name of the dealer. His name is Psyphon who has another deal going down now not too far from this spot. Green Hornet thanks him so then they leave but Green Hornet says, "Oh and to make sure you don't rat me out to Psyphon, here's a small incentive to keep your mouth shut." He tells Kato to use the gun and hit the wall which he does and it desenegrates the wall. The Green Hornet only smiles and the two of them make their way to find Psyphon.

Now then Ben and Rook are making their way through Undertown and can see fumes in the air. So the two of them get there fast and can see what has happened and Rook can recognize the kind of weapon used to make this hole. It was the desentegrater weapon but that's not all they learn here. One of the patrons tells them the one who had the gun was the master criminal the Green Hornet. That makes Rook cringe a bit but Ben has to ask who this Green Hornet person is. Rook says, "How could you not know who he is Ben Dude? The Green Hornet is one of your planet's most infamous crime lords and is on the galaxy's Most Wanted list. If he has one of the guns then we are in big trouble." Ben believes they both can handle an Earth criminal but they need to get to Psyphon. One of the other patrons tells them the Green Hornet and his valet went to go see him. So Rook and Ben make way fast to Psyphon and hope to arrest two wanted criminals.

Now then in the designated area Psyphon is hosting a large gathering with criminals from all over the planet and galaxy. Psyphon says, "Welcome my friends, here you will have the chance of taking a weapon that will make you all gods! My weapon destroys any solid matter at the molecular level and renders it a steaming puddle of mush. The bidding will start at precisely one million." So hands go up from one million to a million and a half to two million and so on. Until someone says with a serious tone but with an almost humorous response, of only two bits. All look over to see who would make that pathetic bid and all can see who it is. He introduces himself as the Green Hornet and he is here to make a deal with Psyphon. Everyone knows that name here even Psyphon who comments that every thug in the galaxy has heard of the infamous Green Hornet and his nameless valet. In fact he finds this a huge honor to have the Green Hornet at his auction and hopes he takes part in the auction.

Green Hornet says, "I'm not interested in guns Psyphon, I'm only interested in payment and some information. You've been distributing guns in my town without my say so. I want my cut and you better give it to me or else." Psyphon knows the reputation Green Hornet has and wants to know how much he wants. Green Hornet wants to be partners and wants precisely one and a half of all the profits. Plus the list of names to all the people and places the guns have been shipped to. Green Hornet feels if that he and Psyphon are going to be partners than he is going to need that information. Psyphon reluctantly gives in to Green Hornet's demands but knows not to cross him. The Green Hornet has a reputation as big or even bigger than Ben Tennyson himself. Which in fact speak of the devil himself, Ben Tennyson cries out how he feels insulted for hearing what Psyphon said about the Green Hornet. Everyone there at the auction draw their arms then begin shooting at Ben and Rook which gives Green Hornet the time to escape.

However he takes a disc that has the information Green Hornet needs on the weapons racket, so he and Kato make their leave. Kato summons the Black Beauty via remote control in his watch and the car nearly rams both Ben and Rook. Green Hornet tells Psyphon that the two will definitely meet again in due time. The two take off with Rook and Ben knowing they have to go after the Green Hornet. They plan to chase him in Rook's truck which may not look like much, but looks can be decieving. It can transform into a hover ship capable of even going into space. So then a chase is made all across Bellwood with Green Hornet telling Kato they need to lose Ben fast. So then he activates a weapon which is in the trunk of the Black Beauty. It's called the Hornet Sting which when activated shoots a huge electric current capable of creating an EMP pulse effect. Kato aims very carefully and then fires the weapon and he makes his shot. Rook's truck is down which gives the Green Hornet and Kato the means to escape unharmed. Who says, "Good work Kato and we got the disc with the list of names on it. All we have to do is get it to the Plumbers and we can shut down this gun racket and Psyphon for good."

Kato on the other hand has to ask exactly how are they going to do that as now more than likely the city will be alerted to their presence. Green Hornet tells Kato he is simply going to hand over to Ben, no questions asked. All that needs to be done is a rendevouz point to be set up and then Green Hornet can hand over the disc.

At the Plumber HQ, Rook tells Max Tennyson about the gun auction and the fact the Green Hornet was there in Undertown. Max gets a bit disturbed hearing that name as unlike Ben, Max knows who the Green Hornet is. Ben as a matter of fact has to finally step up and ask just who the heck the Green Hornet is. Max tells him, "He's a criminal Ben. The Green Hornet has been operating in Century City for years now and has never been captured. And believe me everyone has tried, but no one has been able to capture him. His reputation has even got him on the galaxy's Most Wanted list at number four. Ha, he even beat Vilgax in that vote." Ben has to admit that is pretty impressive as Vilgax is the baddest of the bad and if the Green Hornet tops him, then they need to be cautious. So Max thinks it might be a good idea to let the Bellwood police handle the Green Hornet. As even with his reputation, he is an Earth criminal and the Plumbers primary jurisdiction are aliens. However they may not have a choice as an alarm activates in the HQ. Max uses the computer to see where and they can see the Black Beauty parked outside the store.

It seems that only Kato is there and he seems to be just waiting there patiently so then Ben, Max, and Rook go up top strait away. The three of them go outside armed but Kato merely says, "I am not here to fight, my employer wishes to meet so you and he can discuss certain arrangements. Arrangements regarding certain gun shipments that originated in Bellwood." The three want to know exactly what their masked visitor meant by that and he explains more to them. His employer has a list of names and locations where the guns have been shipped. The Green Hornet is also willing to exchange it but part of the bargain is that he wishes to meet with Ben alone. Max and Rook down right refuse but Ben believes there is no other choice so he decides to go. Kato opens the door to the car but before he leaves he makes it absolutely clear they better not be followed. As he says that they may never see Ben again as an accident might come upon him. They have no choice so they obey Kato's warning and he drives off with Ben. Who has to point out he has the Omnitrix so he can take care of himself. However Kato pulls a trick by closing a window that now seperates the pair with Ben trying to use the Omnitrix. However Kato presses a switch that emits a gas in the back seat and Ben starts coughing but finally falls asleep.

Now Ben finally begins to wake up and he tries to escape but his hands are in chains, so he can't reach his Omnitrix. However he is not alone for here is the Green Hornet and Kato who have Ben as their prisoner it seems. However the Green Hornet says, "I apologize for the theatrics kid, but I needed to keep our hideout in Bellwood here a secret. Also to make sure you don't try any tricks with that device you have there I made my assistant chain you to the wall." Ben then feels that he has been betrayed and with the reputation Green Hornet has he should have expected it. However the Green Hornet goes on by saying to Ben, "Listen kid I had you brought here so I could propose a bargain. I want Psyphon out of my way so I'll have less competition in Century CIty. If any two bit punk got a hold of one of those guns I'll be out of business. I also have here a list of names and locations that your grandfather would more than like, so he can shut down this gun racket. Once Psyphon is dealt with, your Plumber friends will swoop in and capture he and his gang. I shall deliver the disc and I'll be out of your city and you'll never see me again. Is it a bargain then, Ben Tennyson wielder of the Omnitrix and all that nonsense."

Ben doesn't seem to have any choice in the matter so he will comply with Green Hornet and his valet. So then Kato is ordered to release Ben and Green Hornet extends his hand out and both of them shake on it. Green Hornet even promises that as long as Ben keeps his part of the bargain then the Green Hornet shall keep his. The Green Hornet will even offer to give Ben a lift back to his grandfather's shop. Something he insists on and so then they get in the car, all three of them. The car ride is a bit awkward and Ben even tries to escape but the Green Hornet holds up his gas gun to Ben's face. It seems now he isn't going anywhere so he just sits down and tries to relax. However he does have to mention their car is pretty impressive. Ben even complimented the weapon that was used on Rook's truck which Kato thanks Ben for such a compliment. Kato mentions how he helped in designing most of the car's features. However they are here now and the Green Hornet tells Ben, he'll stay in touch. Then he opens the door and pushes Ben out and Kato drives off really fast with Max and Rook going to Ben's side.

Kato and Green Hornet drive off with Green Hornet now confident that the gun racket will be put to an end. Kato has to ask however if Ben can truly be trusted with this plan and the Green Hornet believes so. Green Hornet tells Kato, "No doubt Kato, Ben might be an arrogant child but his devotion to being a superhero will make him cooperate with us. We just set the trap and Psyphon and his gang will be behind bars where they belong." So then Kato picks up the speed and both head back to Undertown so they can finish off Psyphon.

Back at the Plumber HQ, Ben tells Max and Rook everything the Green Hornet told him. He mentions the disc of names that he is willing to trade provided that Ben has the Plumbers standing by. Once Psyphon is captured then the Green Hornet will hand over the disc and promises never to return to Bellwood ever again. Max doesn't feel the Green Hornet can be trusted but Ben can vouch for him. Ben could see it in his eyes the Green Hornet was telling the truth. Well, Max does have to comment how many of Ben's gut instincts are strong so if Ben is willing to trust the Green Hornet then so can he. Ben tells his grandpa to get the Plumbers ready so they can perform the raid on the auction. Max is going to do just that while Ben and Rook go back to Undertown and follow the Green Hornet's plan.

Back in Undertown is Psyphon again with his gang of thugs who are meeting with the Green Hornet as promised. Psyphon has come to say, "I've been thinking about our deal Green Hornet and I have changed my mind. You're too dangerous to be allowed to have that disc. I am afraid I'm going to have to terminate our partnership." So then Psyphon's gang pull out their weapons and plan to kill Green Hornet and his valet. However Ben and Rook arrive to save Green Hornet and to arrest Psyphon. They are still out numbered but as Ben soon points out that is no longer the case. As Plumbers start coming in by the hundreds with Ben and Rook now getting down to business. He transforms into Fourarms and begins beating the crud out of Psyphon's goons. While Rook uses his Proto-Tool and martial arts skills to fight them head on as well. Psyphon has to get away so he flies off with both the Green Hornet and Ben going to go after him. Psyphon flies through all of Undertown with the whole city in a panic but Green Hornet and Ben have to stop him. He proposes that he and Ben split up to try and to corner Psyphon.

So now Ben transforms into a flying alien he calls Astrodactyl and flies after him while the Green Hornet goes the other direction. The scales the buildings trying to reach him with Ben right behind Psyphon. He uses his laster gauntlets to try and get Ben off his trail but Ben dodges everyone. Psyphon finally looks in front again and there is the Green Hornet with a large purple sheet. Psyphon flies right into the trap and so Ben uses Astrodactyl's green energy ropes in his wrists to capture Psyphon and then slam him to the ground. That knocks Psyphon out cold and both Green Hornet and Ben come to him to make sure Psyphon is out. He is and so then Ben reverts to his human form and is going to take Psyphon into custody but also talks to Green Hornet. Who says, "Okay Green Dude, we stopped Psyphon, now are you going to hold up your end of the bargain? Or do I need to pound you?" The Green Hornet tells him that is not necessary as he pulls out the disc as promised and gives it to Ben. The Green Hornet has to tell Ben he may be many things but he is always a man of his word.

That surprises Ben who has to say, "Wow I can't believe you were telling the truth. Besides the whole kidnapping me thing and threatening my life you were pretty solid. Makes me wonder if you're as bad as Grandpa Max and Rook say you are." So to repay him, Ben will keep his word and allow the Green Hornet and his masked valet to escape no questions asked. With the Green Hornet also vowing never to return to Bellwood as to keep his criminal image, Green Hornet comments that the opportunity for profit is gone so his time in Bellwood is no longer necessary. So he communicates with Kato via communicator, telling him the transaction is done and they're pulling out. Kato understands and the Green Hornet tells Kato they can meet on the surface. It is done so Green Hornet doffs his hat to Ben and he makes his way out of Undertown. Ben now has the disc which is a good thing and Rook meets back up with Ben. Rook tells him Kato escaped but Ben also tells Rook the Green Hornet did as well per their deal.

Rook wonders if that was truly a good idea and Ben says, "I don't know Rook, something tells me the Green Hornet and his partner aren't as bad as he'd like us to believe. I'm just glad that now we have the disc, Psyphon is in jail where he belongs, and we won't be seeing Green Hornet here again. Now let's get a smoothy, they're on me." Rook has to comment there is no smoothy on Ben but then asks Ben is that is another Earth expression. Now then finally the Green Hornet and Kato leave Bellwood with the knowledge that another crook is in jail and Bellwood is safe.

THE END


End file.
